


We Drew Our Own Constellations

by dioswhorehut



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda is lonely, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, Parental death (mentioned), Stargazing, no beta (as per usual lol), so like, takes place on a non-despair jabberwock island, the island mode in sdr2, unless you count komaeda's backstory as one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioswhorehut/pseuds/dioswhorehut
Summary: On a particularly nice night, Hinata and Komaeda decide to go stargazing on the beach. Komaeda knows a lot more about constellations than Hinata expected.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	We Drew Our Own Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again writing a stargazing fic for comfort reasons. This is my first (published) work for Danganronpa, so characterization might be messy but it shouldn't be too bad. This is also chock-full of my personal headcannons. It's extremely self indulgent lmao. Hope you enjoy :3  
> -  
> Title is taken from Constellations by Jack Johnson

The night air was crisp, causing goosebumps to appear across Hinata’s bare arms. The sheet he was currently carrying didn't provide much warmth. The boy in front of him was rambling on about a topic that had long escaped the brunet. He chimed in with small hums of affirmation when it seemed necessary, which was all the encouragement Komaeda needed to continue.

The two were making their way to the beach. They had decided to hang out that night, neither of them able to sleep, when Komaeda had proposed the idea of stargazing. The proposal had thrown Hinata for a loop at first - Komaeda doesn’t seem the type who would enjoy something like stargazing. However, once he agreed to the idea, the white haired boy seemed to light up.

Komaeda’s rambling came to a stop as they reached the sand. He raised his finger to his chin, as if in thought, and suddenly pointed to a spot near the center on the beach.

“There,” he said with confidence, nodding his head slightly when he did so, “that’s the perfect spot.”

Hinata had no idea how someone could tell where a perfect spot for looking at the sky was. If it were up to him, he would have just picked the place that seemed most convenient. The brunette followed Komaeda to the middle of the beach anyway. There was no sense in trying to think more about it.

Once they got to the desired space, Hinata began spreading out the sheet. When it had been spread out, he bent down to smooth the remaining wrinkles. Almost immediately after he finished, Komaeda laid himself down onto it. He stared at the sky for a moment and then nodded, turning to the other.

“Hey Hinata-kun, are you going to join me? Or do I get this sheet to myself?”

Hinata blinked before awkwardly situating himself next to the white haired boy. The sheet provided a nice layer between them and the ground, so no one would have to worry about getting sand in unwanted places, but it didn’t provide much cushion. Hinata looked up at the night sky, trying to find any of the few constellations he was familiar with.

He saw Komaeda’s hand shoot up from the corner of his eye, gaze shifting to where the other was pointing.

“You know about the North Star, Polaris, right Hinata-kun?” his voice came out soft, hushed. As if it were only meant for the one laying beside him to hear.

“Yeah,” Hinata answered, his voice coming out at the same quiet volume without even realizing, “it’s, like, the first star you learn about.”

“Well look closely, it’s connected to the Little Dipper, or Ursa Minor. That’s the little bear. Ursa Major is below that connected to the Big Dipper. And if you look above both of those you’ll see Cepheus (it sorta looks like a house). That one’s the king.”

The brunet followed Komaeda’s finger as it pointed out all of the constellations he was talking about. He struggled to really pick out the shapes he was supposed to be seeing, but allowed the hopeful boy to continue with his presentation regardless.

“That long one over there is Draco, the dragon. To the side of that is Hercules. Oh, and next to Cepheus is Cassiopeia, the queen.”

It went on like this for a few more minutes. Komaeda would point to a constellation that Hinata could barely make out, translate its Greek name, and then move on to the next one. The shorter boy didn’t even mind that he didn’t understand half of what was happening, this was the most peace he had had since coming to the island.

“We can’t even see my favorite constellations from here. They’re Canis Major and Minor. They represent the two dogs who follow Orion and…”

Komaeda suddenly trailed off, the silence very noticeable in cool night air. His hand came back to his side and he took in a breath of air. Then there was a pause.

“Hey, Hinata-kun,” he began slowly, sounding a lot less confident than he had just moments before, “I’m terribly sorry if I’ve been boring you. It must be awful having to listen to trash like me drone on and on while you sit in silence, I can’t even imagine it.”

“W-Woah, calm down Komaeda,” Hinata sputtered out, sitting up and turning to face the other, who was still laying down looking into the sky. “I didn’t mind listening to you, in fact I actually liked it.”

Komaeda turned to look at Hinata, his eyes wide in surprise and a small blush dusting his cheeks. Hinata realized what he had said and felt his face heat up as well. He looked away quickly, coughing in embarrassment as he thought of a way to get himself out of this.

“Um… A-Anyway, there is something I’d like to ask you, though.”

“Ah, what is it?”

“Why do you know all this astronomy stuff anyway? You really don’t strike me as the kind of guy who’d spend his free time researching things like this.”

The silence that hung in the air as Komaeda thought of his answer wasn’t uncomfortable, per say, but Hinata didn’t find it particularly comfortable either. The white haired boy had turned from Hinata again, as if he was searching the stars for an answer. There was a tense feeling he couldn’t quite place. One that nearly made him regret asking the question entirely. But before he could say anything to potentially take said question back, or apologize for making the other upset, Komaeda started speaking.

“I’ve never really had any friends, and when my parents died I was completely alone,” his voice didn’t match the emotional confession he was giving. If anything, it was strangely calm, as if all of what he was saying were simple facts he had come to terms with a long time ago.

“When you spend all that time by yourself,” Komaeda continued, “things tend to get, well… lonely. So, I decided to pick up some hobbies here and there. To fill the empty space. And stargazing was the only one that didn’t get boring after a while.”

There was a pause. Hinata had a feeling the lucky student hadn’t finished his speech, so he didn’t dare say anything in response. Not yet. He continued to look at Komaeda as he gazed into the sky, but had the feeling he should turn away. With a sigh, Komaeda started again.

“People say that gazing into the sky makes them feel hopeful. Like the constellations can guide them to the right conclusion and help them reach their end goal. I suppose I liked the idea of attaining hope from such a minute action. And, although it’s not the main reason I kept up the habit, it truly is a wonderful reason to continue, don’t you think?”

Hinata was left with no time to answer the question, although he wasn’t sure he was meant to in the first place.

“The main reason I’ve continued stargazing is because it grounds me,” there was a shift in Komaeda’s voice. It was no longer emotionless calm, rather, it had a bit more excitement to it.

“Looking out there, at all those stars, reminds me just how vast our universe actually is. It reminds me of just how tiny we are, how small our planet is, in the grand scheme of things. It pushes me to make my life mean something. I don’t want to die a meaningless death, I want to die for the sake of hope. To further the hopefulness of all the people who will continue on living.”

Another pause, this one less tense. Komaeda raised himself from where he was laying. He turned to Hinata once again, this time turning his entire body to face the other. His expression was unreadable.

“Hinata-kun,” he started, his tone fonder than it had been all night, “thank you… for listening.”

Hinata felt his heart rate pick up slightly, something about the warmness in Komaeda’s words inflamed the small crush he had been harboring for him. He could feel his face heat up and he hoped the other didn’t notice.

“Like I said before,” he said, trying to keep his voice even, “I don’t mind listening to you. It’s actually… quite nice.”

Komaeda smiled at Hinata, causing butterflies in the brunet’s stomach. He quickly looked away, feeling his face heating up even more. There was more silence, Komaeda’s eyes never leaving Hinata.

Finally, the white haired boy spoke up, “Hinata-kun… I do hope you forgive me for what I’m about to do.”

Before Hinata could form a response, Komaeda’s hand was under his chin, pulling him forward. Then, their lips met... and Hinata’s brain froze.

He tried to process the situation. Komaeda Nagito was kissing him. Like, actually kissing him. That was unexpected. Not how he thought his night would go.

Stupidly, Hinata spent the entire time trying to wrap his mind around the situation at hand, and never actually responded to the kiss. When Komaeda began to pull away, his brain kicked into gear and he chased the others lips, pushing them together once again.

Butterflies erupted in the brunet’s stomach. The kiss was definitely awkward. Hinata’s hands never left his sides and Komaeda’s stayed lightly against his chin. The angle also left something to be desired, that’s something that they could work on with time. But it was perfect all the same.

‘With time.’ Meaning that kissing would become a regular thing for them. Well, now’s not the time to think about that. Now he should probably pull away so they can talk about this, but _damn_ did he not want to.

Komaeda was actually the first to pull back, probably realizing they both had to breathe at some point. Hinata was breathless, his mouth hanging open slightly. He probably looked ridiculous, but he couldn’t find the need to care.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw that Komaeda was in front of him, hand pressed to his lips and a small smile gracing his features. He was also looking to the side, his eyes barely visible but pupils noticeably blown. ‘Cute,’ Hinata thought.

“So…” the brunet noticed how his voice was shaking, “does… that mean you like me?”

Komaeda looked up at him, hand falling away from his lips as he started to laugh. Hinata just stared at him, confused.

“Hinata-kun, you can be so incredibly stupid sometimes.”

Once again, Hinata had no time to react as Komaeda threw his arms around the back of his neck and pulled him into yet another kiss. He was more prepared for this one, almost immediately kissing back.

This one was a considerable improvement from their first, Hinata tilting his head to make the angle more enjoyable for the both of them. His hands also managed to find their way to the lucky student’s hips.

This kiss lasted a shorter time than the first one, or maybe it just felt that way. Hinata pulled away first this time, resting his forehead lightly against Komaeda’s, not bothering to open his eyes yet. Simply soaking in the moment.

He then cracked his eyes open a bit, smiling (although it was probably more like a grin, but he’d never admit that). Then, he spoke, “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Komaeda sighed, though it seemed to hold no bad feelings behind it at all. He rolled his eyes and looked at the other. “Of course I do,” he said with exaggerated, fake exasperation.

Hinata chuckled a bit, allowing his eyes to close once again as he moved his head into the crook of the other’s neck. He didn’t want the moment to end, this was the most relaxed he had felt in so long. He felt Komaeda’s head fall to rest on the top of his head, the weight more comforting than he expected.

"For what it's worth, I like you too," he mumbled into Komaeda's neck, hoping the other could hear him. The small shift of the other pulling him closer proved that he had.

They would have to talk more about this later, Hinata knew that, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. For right now, he had Komaeda, and they had the stars, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hajime kinnie in me really slipped out in this one lol
> 
> Find me on social media!  
> Twitter - @P0GJIM3  
> Tumblr - @slimymoth (fandom side blog)


End file.
